en mi lugar
by nekomimitch
Summary: ¿que le sucede a rivaille y a eren? no actúan como de costumbre, ¿porque rivaille se sonroja?, ¿porque eren es tan frío?. Rivaille x Eren/ Eren x Rivaille.
1. prólogo

Hoooolaaaaaaaaaaa a todos C: soy nueva en esto de los fics, me gusta mucho esta pareja y no pude evitar hacer mi intento de fanfic(?) sean buenos conmigo, acepto críticas constructivas (sin pegarme xD) y eso! ojala disfruten C:

**DISCLAIMER:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El dueño es Hajime Isayama.  
**ADVERTENCIA**: lemon y Mpreg más adelante, palabras groseras (?)  
**PAREJA**: rivaille x eren

- n-no es lo que usted piensa heichou!- se defendió el castaño tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para poder salvar su vida.

- oh...entonces explícate- el peli-negro le clavo una mirada llena de ira, si el no pensaba eso...entonces, que era lo que sus ojos veían?.

- vamos rivaille, esto es un experimento- dijo hanji acomodándose los anteojos, sin quitarse de encima de eren.

- con que un experimento...- a rivaille no le importaba que tipo de relación tenían ellos dos, pero esa pose era realmente comprometedora.

si, ahí estaba eren acostado en el piso del laboratorio y hanji encima de el, sus caras estaban a unos pocos centímetros cuando rivaille había entrado para llevarse los resultados de su chequeo médico, ya que en su última batalla se lesiono .

- me llevar mi informe, pedófila- el de ojos verde-oliva agarró su informe y rápidamente desapareció (pero no sin antes mirarlos fugazmente).

- p-pedófila?! espera! maniático de la limpieza!- a hanji se le notó cierto enojo, todos sabían que su amor verdadero eran los titanes.

- h-heichou espere!- el de ojos verdes trató de detenerlo con sus palabras mientras se intentaba zafar de hanji, pero fue inútil.

-bien eren, terminemos con esto y abre tu boca!- se notaba un poco la desesperación de la chica en su voz, ya que hace media hora estaba tratando de darle la pastilla a eren.

- y-ya le dije que no lo haré señorita hanji- en un descuido de esta, eren se logro zafar, parándose e intentando correr, pero cuando estaba cerca de la puerta, su cara volvió a encontrarse con el frió suelo- a-auch... duele-

- abre la boca yeager- ya estaba harta, lo único que quería era que eren se tomara la pastilla para ir a vengarse de rivaille, ella podía ser loca, pero no pedófila.

- b-bien!- estaba sudando frío mientras la chica le dejaba la píldora entre sus manos, esa sonrisa que tenía daba mucho miedo.

-terminamos...hahahaha, ahora voy por rivaille... no toques nada, tomate esa pastilla y cierra la puerta cuando salgas!- dijo hanji agarrando uno de los dos frascos de un color similar al del agua que había en una mesa mientras seguía con esa sonrisa aterradora, para después desaparecer buscando a su víctima.

eren vio como se alejaba hanji, de seguro que en unos minutos más afuera seria un verdadero desastre.

-ah...- suspiro el chico, tenía que tomarse esa píldora y necesitaba algún líquido para poder tragársela-

- tiene que haber algo por aquí ...- buscó por todas partes pero no encontró nada, pensó que se la podía tragar sin agua, así que se la puso en la lengua, pero se equivocó - a-agua...- la pastilla sabía horrible, lo único que vio como salvación era el mismo frasco que hanji había tomado minutos antes, sin pensarlo dos veces, se bebió todo el contenido. - ah... salvado- dijo más tranquilo el joven, cerrando la puerta del laboratorio.

eren tenía razón, en el patio estaba hanji corriendo muy rápido para no ser asesinada por el sargento rivaille, la escena parecía haber salido de un manga, la chica tirando todas las cosas que encontraba por el camino tratando de que levi se resbalara o se golpeara, pero todo indicaba que hoy hanji estar a tres metros bajo tierra.

- responde loca de laboratorio, que le echaste al café!- grito levi sacando un cuchillo que tenía de casualidad al lado suyo, sabia que hoy la iba a necesitar.

- eso te pasa por llamarme pedófila!- estaba corriendo lo mejor que podía, pero eso no era suficiente, el era rápido.

- maldita, ven y te daré una muerte rápida!- dijo el sargento alcanzando de a poco a hanji.

- n-no! nunca!- la chica logró escabullirse hasta su pieza, cerrando todo (incluso poniendo muebles en puertas y ventanas) para que levi no pasara.

- tch... maldita loca- no había logrado atraparla y no gastaría energía en romper la puerta, solo quería preguntarle que mierda le había echado al café y después matarla.

- s-sargento...- eren se acercó cuidadosamente, pensando bien sus movimientos y palabras, tenía que salvar a hanji.

- mocoso, tu debes saber- sin más palabras le pegó en el estómago, dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

rivaille no perdió tiempo, se subió arriba de el poniendo el cuchillo en su cuello; eren por su parte estaba rojo, la temperatura le había subido, pero todo eso duró un segundo, ya que el miedo de ser asesinado ganaba.

- y-yo no se n-nada! perdóneme la vida!- si, en verdad tenía miedo, solo una mirada del sargento hizo que todos los que estaban observando se fueran casi corriendo.

- bien, si descubro que la ayudaste te mataré aunque seas la "esperanza de la humanidad"- iba enserio, pocas veces se le veía enojado, pero como no estarlo si hanji jugó con el como si fuera conejillo de indias.

- puede... pararse heichou?- ya que sabía que no corría peligro por ahora, su sonrojo se empezó a notar cada vez más.

-ve a dormir basura, es tarde- salió de encima del menor y se dirigió a su habitación, tenía que planear como hacer que hanji hablara.

eren obedeció como buen soldado, bajó al sótano, ese sucio, frío y horrible lugar.

-si tan sólo tuviera una pieza arriba con los demás...- ya no quería dormir ah , encerrado como un monstruo, lentamente se puso la pijama, abrió las sabanas, se tiró a la cama y se quedó dormido pensando en como sería su vida si tuviera un mejor trato.

-(o.o)-(o.o)-(o-o)-

eren despertó temprano al otro día, había tenido una pesadilla: soñó cuando se comían a su madre. aún temblando mir a su alrededor, algo andaba mal, se encontraba en una pieza distinta.

- q-que...?- era obvio que no estaba en el sótano, era una habitación bastante limpia no había ningún rastro de polvo y todos los libros que habían estaban perfectamente ordenados alfabéticamente.- el único que hace esto es el sargento rivaille...-

el chico se asustó , el estaba seguro de haber hablado, pero la voz que escucho era del sargento. salto rápidamente de la cama y notó que la pijama no era de el, también que ese torso bien marcado no era de el, temeroso se miró al espejo, pensando el lo peor, pero ni siquiera se acercó a sus pensamientos , se había convertido en el sargento rivaille.


	2. Chapter 1: cambio

Holaa c: gracias a todos por sus comentarios soy muy feliz C: y espero que les guste el fanfic, este capítulo es un poco( poco) más largo, la pareja es RIVAILLE X EREN/ EREN X RIVAILLE. ( ya saben por que x'D) y eso, disfruten ^^ ( si repetí mucha veces una palabra o tengo errores ortográficos, perdón! .)

DISCLAIMER: shingeki no kyojin y todos los personajes que lo conforman no son míos, el dueño es Hajime Isayama.

ADVERTENCIA: Eren y Rivaille pervertidos (?)

CAPÍTULO 1: CAMBIO.

Eren se había convertido en el sargento Rivaille.

E-esto es una broma... debo estar soñando... más bien una es una pesadilla...-Yeager estaba totalmente convencido de que esto era una alucinación o algo así.

se dispuso a dormir de nuevo para poder "despertar", pero unos golpes lo interrumpieron, pasaron unos minutos y vio como la ppuerta se abría de una patada, ahí estaba Hanji totalmente desesperada.

- T-tienes que ver a Eren! esta golpeando la puerta del sótano y suena muy molesto, habla con el... pegale hasta que entre en razón.- trataba de sonar calmada, pero ni eso conseguía.

-eh...? B-bien iré...- se tuvo que levantar otra ves, se saco la parte de arriba del pijama cuando notó que la chica seguía parada ahí observandolo - p-puede dejar de mirarme... salga porfavor...- el no podía vestirse con ella ahí, ya tenía muchos problemas con ver el cuerpo del sargento desnudo.

-o-oh... si, claro...- hanji estaba extrañada o mejor dicho sorprendida, Rivaille nunca diría "porfavor", ni se pondría a tartamudear y mucho menos se sonrojaria, algo raro estaba pasando con ellos dos, pero no dijo nada más y cerró la puerta.

ya Eren había resuelto uno de los dos problemas, ahora tenía que vestirse, esa era la cuestión y para solucionarlo se tapó los ojos con una venda que encontró en uno de los cajones.

- B-bien...- lentamente empezó a sacarse el pantalón ( ya que la camisa de dormir se la había quitado), pero como no tenía visión del suelo se tropezó y cayó, dándose un fuerte golpe en la cara -a-auch... duele...- no tenía otra alternativa, tenía que ver si o si.

sólo con observar el cuerpo de Levi se le venía a la cabeza como saldría vivo de esta, pero sin embargo la curiosidad le ganó, comenzó a recorrer con sus manos cada centímetro del cuerpo del otro, de un derrepente su respiración se agitó, su corazón aceleraba y su temperatura subía, pero entró en razón antes de que llegara a la entrepierna.

- p-paresco un...pervertido- queria seguir "inspeccionando" esa figura, pero tenía que ir a ver al nuevo "Eren"; cuando salió de la pieza estaba la chica pensando, ya que estaba muy concentrada -que pasa Hanji-san? - dijo el chico pero sólo consiguió una sonrisa macabra de parte de ella y se dirigieron a la "prisión" de Yeager.

- déjenme salir malditos idiotas! mataré al que haya echo esto...- si, ese sin duda era Heichou gritando desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- bien Rivaille! tienes todo el día para "hablar" con el- Hanji empujó a su acompañante dentro de la habitación, dejando a los dos solos.

- H-heichou? - es lo primero que dijo el peli-Negro.

- quien más mocoso? - sinceramente se sentía aún más superior de lo que era antes, ya que ahora era más alto.- bien, salgamos para poder darle muerte a esa lunática de laboratorio- trató de abrir, pero estaba trabada por fuera.-tch...-

-p-podría contarme como fue... su corta mañana...?- preguntó algo incómodo el castaño, pero tenía cierta preocupación.

-bien enano, te diré - no se veía afectado por el repentino cambio.- después harás que abran la maldita puerta- le clavó una mirada intimidante a "Rivaille", era bastante inusual conversar consigo mismo.

-flash back-

- mmmh...- despertó igual de temprano que todos los días, miró a su alrededor, no estaba en su cuarto- ha? esto debe ser una broma - escuchó la voz del mocoso pero no la del, se levantó y se examinó ccompleto.- maldita científica loca.. - estaba realmente enojado, una cosa es que le ponga algo al café y otra cosa muy diferente es que se meta con él.

estando ahí sólo le dio un interés de cuáles serían las partes sensibles de Eren, tocó cada parte que se le ocurrió, gimiendo despacio cuando encontraba uno, si, también se iba a vengar de el, por no decir nada; ese lugar estaba sucio y no tenía nada para poder limpiar, tenía que salir rápidamente y arreglar este desorden, se vistió rapirápidamente e intento una y otra ves abrir la puerta, pero el cuerpo de el menor no era tan fuerte como para derribar la puerta, empezó a maldecir y a gritar para que alguien lo escuchara.

-fin flash back-

-o-oh... H-HANJI- SAN ABRE!- desesperado por la sinceridad de el sargento, caminó hacia la salida que ya había sido abierta, pero Rivaille lo detuvo.

-más te vale actuar como yo, si no... ya verás- salió y al ver a la de lentes sonrió- buenos días hanji-san, t-tengo un problema con mi forma de titán...p-podríamos hablar en tú laboratorio?- dijo "Eren"

-c-c-c-claro que si! vamos de inmediato! vienes Rivaille?- la chica estaba feliz, tan feliz que se llevó al menor arrastrandolo.

-iré, loca - trataba de comportarse lo más parecido a su superior, serio y algo enojado, pero al escuchar a heichou hablar así, no pudo evitar reírse por un segundo- haha...- su expresión cambio, tenía miedo, podía jurar que el castaño había dicho "estas muerto" solamente con la mirada, sin nada más los siguió.

-( o.o)-

al llegar a el lugar de trabajo de Hanji, cerró la puerta con pestillo, esperando a que alguien hablara.

-bien maldita loca de laboratorio, regresanos a nuestros cuerpos originales- dijo el verdadero sargento.

-sabía que dirías eso Rivaille... pero fue gracioso verte actuar como Eren! hahahahahaha!- esquivó el golpe del chico y continuó- no seas así que yo soy tú salvación, investigue desde que "tu" actuaste extraño...-buscó un libro, lo limpió y lo abrió- lo que ustedes tienen es un mito antiguo...cambiaron de mientras dormían y la unica solución de este mito es que se ustedes dos se "sientan"... que sean uno, compatibles y eso es todo... el problema no fue ocasionado por mi si no por los dos.

-bien, mocoso desde ahora duermes conmigo- el castaño le pego una patada a Hanji, la cuál no alcanzó a esquivar, dejándola en el suelo- eso es por tus locuras, alistate y te veo en una hora en mi habitación- le dijo a Yeager y se marchó del cuarto.

-B-bien...- logró pronunciar el pobre chico, estaba más que preocupado, ¿que le haría el sargento?, no pudo mal interpretar lo que dijo Hanji...¿verdad?.


	3. Chapter 2: aprendiendo a ser tu

HOLA! primero que todo, gracias a todo s los que han seguido mi primer fic TWT no esta tan mal para ser el primero, verdad? no? :c segundo: gracias por sus comentarios! ;D me hacen querer escribir más...C; Tercero: creo que he dado muchos gracias... pero son gratis! :D. Si tengo faltas de ortografía ( es culpa del célular! :c) o se repite mucho una palabra ( de más que si u.u) perdón! .

Sin más que decir disfruten ^w^

DISCLAIMER(?): SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES DE SU DUEÑO ORIGINAL HAJIME ISAYAMA.

ADEVERTENCIA: eh... cuidado que te podrían robar tú ropa interior(?) DX

Eren se fue directo al sótano con la intención de hacer cumplir la orden, en un bolso ordenó unas poleras, su uniforme y una pijama; pero no se había dado cuenta de que ese "cambio" le traería problemas.

- Que haces aquí Rivaille?- preguntó una chica con una bufanda roja en cuello algo enojada, tan sólo estar al lado del la ponía enferma.-

- tratalo mejor Mikasa...es tú superior- el chico de pelo corto y rubio que venía detrás la comenzó a retar.

-M-Mikasa?...Armin? - dijo el peli-Negro dándoles la espalda, sorprendido por la actitud de sus amigos, pero luego recordó que el era "Rivaille" y que tenía que actuar como el cueste lo que cueste o recibiría la peor paliza de su corta vida.

- Rivaille heichou, podría explicarnos que hace aquí?- como siempre el chico inteligiente comenzó a dudar, a tener preguntas de porque estaba el ahí, pero tenía que descartar sus "locas" teorías.

- ¿por que les tendría que dar una excusa para entrar aquí? - el de ojos más oscuro se volteó mirándolos con una mirada asesina, todo estaba perfecto a excepción de que tenía algo entre sus manos.

- q-q-que haces con eso! deja la ropa de eren en este momento maniático sexual! pedófilo!- empezó a gritar la chica realmente enojada, dirigiéndose hacía el "criminal de la ropa interior masculina" con la intención de golpearlo.

- n-no es lo que piensas mikasa!- se defendió el pobre chico tratando de no morir por su "hermana", pero tenía que seguir actuando.

-el sargento debe tener una explicación Mikasa, una muy buena explicación...déjalo hablar...- se le incrementaron las dudas al pequeňo rubio, sus resultados eran más coherentes que el cambio repentino de actitud que tuvo el sargento hace algunos segundos, aunque sonara extraño; el nunca tartamudea, ni menos anda tocando la ropa interior.

- Lo que estaba haciendo era limpiar, ¿acaso no ven o son ciegos? - trató de sonar lo más duro posible, para no levantar sospechas, esquivando el golpe, Eren agradeció la pequeña estatura ya que era más ágil.

la chica iba a empezar a hablar, o más bien tratar de golpearlo de nuevo cuando detrás de ellos se escuchó la voz del castaño.

- ¿que están haciendo? - preguntó despreocupado, pero al notar la extraña actitud de Armin se preocupo, había leído los expedientes de ellos dos, tenía que ser cuidadoso con lo que haría preocupacion ya que apostaría lo que fuera de que en este momento el de ojos azules claros estaba dudando.

- vaya Mikasa, Armin los esperaba arriba para entrenar... oh Heichou...q-que hace con... mi ropa...- rápidamente se puso rojo, caminó en dirección al "secuestrador de ropa" y le quito el calzoncillo, susurrandole a "Rivaille" - esto pasa por que un mocoso realmente estupido mete la pata, verás como me divertirme un rato...- se volvió a alejar llegando donde su amiga de la infancia.- n-no sabía que tenía ese fetiche Heichou...- lo miró algo "asustado" cosa que su hermana hizo que se enojara aún más con el otro.

- maldito... ahora morirás, no me importa que seas el más fuerte, te metiste con eren- avanzó rápidamente con la cara llena de odio, ella nunca había tocado esa ropa, entonces, por que tenía que tocarla ese enano?

- bien, suficiente - Eren no sabe como saco fuerza para moverse antes y lograr paralizar a mikasa.-tú, vas a limpiar el establo, los caballos y después corres cuatro horas, por faltar el respeto a un superior. - logró decir.

- vamos, no hagas más faltas... Eren se reunirá con nosotros -el rubiElla había apartado y del brazo se la llevo para que cumpliera con lo que se le había ordenado.

- bien, se fueron...- el de pelo negro suspiro aliviado, pero al segundo un dolor intenso lo invadió, si, era el más alto le había pegado donde más le dolía, cayendo al suelo gimiendo de dolor- pero si es su cuerpo...- dijo defendiéndose.

- yo no soy el que esta ahí por lo tanto no me duele y eso te ayudará a pensar en no volverlo a estropear de nuevo mocoso. - tan frío como siempre, término de empacar, le pegó una última patada y antes de salir lo volvió a mirar. -tienes que estar arriba como el sargento Rivaille, no como "el mocoso que lo defienden", es una orden...desobedecela y verás de lo que soy capaz- no dejaría que su reputación seria y dura se estropeara por un niño.

- e-entendido... señor- tenía miedo, bueno era normal, despues de todo el si sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer.

yeager se levantó con todo el dolor de su alma, subió las escaleras y llegó al patio, ahí lo esperaban todos sus subordinados.

- ¿que miran? yo quiero verlos trotar hasta que ruegen por detenerse, ahora! - observó como todos tenían miedo y se ponían a correr, menos Mikasa que ya estaba trotando; sintió que había alguien detrás de el y se volteó.

- disculpe el atraso señor, tuve que ir a dejar las cosas de un idiota...- se excusó "el joven titán".

- no vengas con esas ridiculeces, quinientas sentadillas ahora- era turno del verdadero Eren de vengarse del mayor.

-tch... ¿esta es tú forma de vengarte?, que infantil...- susurro el verdadero Rivaille, sin más que decir se puso en marcha con sus ejercicios, se nota que le costaba, despues de todo ese cuerpo no estaba tan entrenado como el suyo.

el día paso normal para todos, excepto para ellos dos, el menor al fin estaba feliz de poder darle órdenes a su superior, mientras que el mayor pensaba en como matarlo lenta y dolorosamente; al llegar el fin del entrenamiento todos, muy cansados se fueron a bañar mientras los que no querían se iban a comer.

- los necesito a los dos en mi laboratorio ahora- dijo hanji entrando al comedor. -espero que se hayan divertido hoy, pero esto es serio- sentándose junto con "Eren"

-ni siquiera puedo comer tranquilo- fue muy discreto y le dio una señal a "Rivaille" para que supiera que se tenían que ir.

ambos se fueron en direcciones contrarias, pero se juntarian en el laboratorio, hanji los miró divertida y se fue demasiado feliz para el gusto de todos pero lo que tenía que decirles seguramente no era nada bueno.


	4. Chapter 3: el mito

DISCAIMER(?): SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, EL DUEÑO ES ISAYAMA HAJIME.  
ADVERTENCIA: EH...NINGUNA (;

-vamos cuatrojos habla-dijo Rivaille un poco impaciente en cuanto vio que la chica cerraba la puerta.

-wuau a veces se me olvida de que eres Eren-respondio Hanji- con esa carita tan adorable! Ha ha ha!

-habla, antes de que tu cara encuentre el suelo- dijo lanzandole un golpe.

-auu...-la chica de lentes alcanzó por unos pocos segundos a esquivar el patada, pero se tropezó con una silla y cayó al suelo- arhh... bueno... Tú ganas -dijo en el piso.

-señorita hanji yo la ayudo-dijo el verdadero Eren sonriendole mientras le ayudaba a pararse.

-eres un mocoso inservible, ni una simple orden puedes seguir...pero lo dejaré pasar por hoy-dijo Rivaille.

-ehh...-musito confundido el que ahora poseía. el cuerpo de Levi.

-eres demasiado amable incluso cuando finges ser insensible hay algo en tus ojos que expresa bondad, eso no te sirve para ser como yo- dijo el sargento algo enojado.

-señor yo... yo hago lo mejor que puedo pero...pero no puedo, lo siento-dijo Yeager un poco triste.

-vamos esto no es tu culpa, que Levi sea un insensible, además no estamos aqui para que retes a eren-dijo la castaña dirigiéndose al heichou.

-tssk...-suspiro Rivaille- bien, ¿nos vas a decir cual es la mala noticia?- la miro seriamente.

- hoy tuve una reunión con Erwin y se informó sobre los nuevos descubrimientos acerca de los titanes-dijo la científica acomodando sus lentes- y me dijo cosas que ni tu mismo sabrías Eren, sabes lo emocionante que es saber todo esto, al fin la muerte de todos esos titanes de prueba se justificará- continuó la chica muy emocionada.

-no puede ser otra vez...-dijo el supuesto "Yeager".

-Eren con todo esto-dijo la chica agarrando al verdadero chico Titan -podremos usar mejor tu forma, no sabes las cosas que te podría enseñar-

-Ha...Hanji-san que esta haciendo?-dijo el castaño nervioso, mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color carmesí.

-oye cuatrojos suelta mi cuerpo o te corto en pedazos- dijo rivaille.

-¿que dijo...?-dijo Eren confundido y aún más rojo.

-mocoso idiota que te estas imaginando-dijo el heichou con la cara más sería que pudo poner-estas en mi cuerpo y no dejare que la científica loca te toque con tanta amabilidad- dijo algo irritado.

-ya Rivaille no te pongas celoso-Hanji se acercó más al menor y se rió al ver la cara del otro- bien "señor celoso al extremo" no le haré nada- dijo alejándose rápidamente.

-¿que dijiste loca?-respondió el heichou enfurecido.

-ehh...dije que ... que ahora tendremos que volver a experimentar con el cuerpo de Eren!- prosiguió la científica.

-¿que quieres decir con eso? Explicate- preguntó el supuesto "Eren" muy serio.

-significa que empezarán muy pronto los experimentos...ya sabes, inyectar agujas, resistencia física, entre otras... tal vez mañana se haga todo eso y para colmo ustedes siguen cambiados de cuerpos!-dijo la de lentes muy asustada.

-eso quiere decir que el Heichou...-dijo el de ojos más claros.

-estas en lo correcto Eren-lo interrumpió Hanji hablando muy seriamente- si no los devolvemos a su estado normal, podría ocurrir una catástrofe. No sabemos cuanto resistirá rivaille o si este se podrá transformar-

-entonces, tienes que decirme si ese "mito" del que hablaste la otra vez es real?-dijo Rivaille levantándola del cuello, ahora que era más alto podía estrangularla sin que ella tocará el suelo.

-Heichou, por favor sueltela!- Yeager lo abrazó por atrás tratando de que este la soltara.

-s-si es re..al...Ri..Rivaile no.. no respiro- Hanji trataba de sacar las manos del supuesto "Eren" de su cuello desesperadamente.

-tsk...-dijo soltándola-solo porque ya no aguanto ser este mocoso debilucho- de inmediato miró a él chico que seguía abrazado a él- oi, suéltame-

- p-perdón!- se alejó del sargento en menos de dos segundos totalmente avergonzado.

-ahh- Hanji suspiro- creí que moriría...bueno, según lo que leí y volví a corroborar es que ustedes calzan perfectamente con el mito, al principio no lo creí, pero su forma de actuar me demostró que podía pasar-

-¿cuál es el mito?-pregunto muy agresivamente el que ahora tenia los ojos verdes.

-cuenta ese mito aún que más bien es una leyenda...-dijo pensando la castaña.

-señorita Hanji...tenemos prisa, tengo una reunión con el señor Erwin- el chico con unos hermosos ojos verde-oliva trató de no sonar irrespetuoso.

-ahh si- recordó, tomo aire y comenzó- dice la leyenda que cuando es luna llena, las almas se separan de sus cuerpos y deambulan por la luz que esta refleja, siempre pasa y por eso es muy común ver fantasmas en luna llena, bueno, cuando eso pasa los espectros al terminar la noche vuelven a sus cuerpos, pero por alguna razón las almas que tienen sus caminos cruzados a veces se confunden y cambian de cuerpos, leí en varios libros que esas almas se buscan y al no encontrarse se quedan con el cuerpo de la otra persona esperando a que vuelva, no les suena romántico?- dijo la chica levantando las cejas mientras miraba a Eren, este sólo se sonrojo sin decir nada.

-¿esperas a que creamos eso?- preguntó Rivaille.

-déjame terminar- dijo Zoe - como decía las almas siempre tienen que volver antes de que amanezca y como ellas se quedaron esperando no alcanzan a volver a su "contenedor" y se metieron en figura del otro-

-¿y eso sucede?- Yeager estaba impresionado, aún que lo analizará una y otra vez esa historia parecía sacada de un cuento de fantasía.

-no podrían haber tantas coincidencias-dijo la científica-yo además estudio el ciclo de la luna y ayer fue luna llena, también me apoyo en mis libros que nunca mienten.-

-¿esperas que crea eso?- el de ojos verdes le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- Es lo único que hay, asi que no tienes opción- la de lentes sonrio mostrando todos sus dientes-además, según el texto ustedes tienen que pasar tiempo juntos.-

-¿ah?-dijo Eren confundido.

-ya saben ser uno, sentirse uno al otro...-la científica de verdad no sabía cómo decirlo-vamos Rivaille tu sabes que soy mala para explicar, ¿tu me entendiste cierto?-preguntó la castaña.

-si, te entendí perfectamente nosotros trabajaremos en eso ¿cierto Eren?- miró al chico más bajo que el, que bien se sentía ser alto.

-si señor-dijo este un poco incomodo, ese mal presentimiento había vuelto.

-bueno, en mi habitación al terminar el día.- el castaño abrió la puerta del laboratorio.

-si señor- respondió de nuevo el peli-Negro.

-ah y Eren más te vale actuar como yo hasta entonces, no lo arruines.-lo miro fríamente y se marchó.

- Así que... pasarán tiempo juntos...Trata de que no te mate...ha ha ha!- se burló Zoe.

- S-Si...- dijo nervioso el de ojos más oscuros.-Tengo una reunión...Si me disculpa..- Salió lo más rápido que pudo, Por dos razones: Una era que le daba miedo Hanji Y La otra es que no podía llegar tarde a la reunión, después de todo el era el sargento.

-CONTINUARÁ-

N/A: HOLAS C: ESPERO QUE HAYAN TENIDO UNA LINDA SEMANA C': , OTRO CAPÍTULO MÁS... BONITO(?), QUIZÁS HAYA HARD EN EL PRÓXIMO CAP.(;

DEJEN REVIEWS(?) :( SON GRATIS, ME HACEN FELÍZ Y QUE QUIERA ESCRIBIR MÁS ( AUNQUE MI CÉLULAR ME LO TRATE DE IMPEDIR DX)


	5. Chapter 4: la reunión

**_holaaas, buenos sus días/trades/noches xD buenooos aqui otro cap. :( yo se que algunas me mataran por esto (?) pero era necesario ponerlo para poder continuar! D:_** **_graciaaaaas por seguir esta historia y no olviden dejar sus comentarios pechochos (:_**

**_DISCLAIMER: SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN Y SUS RESPECTIVOS PERSONAJE NO SON MÍOS, SON DE HAJIME ISAYAMA._**

**_ADVERDTENCIA!: TIENE "INSINUACIONES" SEXUALES Y NO SABEN DE QUIEN D: (pero mas adelante habra hard riren)_**

el pobre castaño se dirigía a la oficina de su superior, se sentía totalmente perdido, sabia que algo malo iba a pasar, seguramente tenia que hablar de algo que seguramente no le han informado o tal vez dar un informe oral acerca de la situación actual, la cual estaba muy pacifica por ahora.

tembloroso cruzo por el patio, estaba demasiado nervioso, su corazón latía con fuerza, su respiración se empezó a agitar y su cara reflejaba algo de pánico, pero todo eso lo tuvo que guardar para si mismo, ya que recorría el campo de entrenamiento, sus ojos se fueron instintivamente a "Eren", la mirada que tenia ese chico lo hacia temblar, mientras que su torso bien formado se traslucía a través de la polera por culpa del sudor.

-que extraño...- pensó sin darse cuenta en voz alta, pero aun así era realmente extraño verse a si mismo haciendo ejercicio.

-¿que ocurre Rivaille?- escuchó que le dijeron por detrás, reconoció de inmediato de quien se trataba.

- mis botas están sucias y no he pasado por el comedor...- musitó el peli-negro encontrándose frente a frente con su superior.

-¡ha ha ha! deja tus botas un momento y vamos a mi oficina, tenemos que hablar- Irvin tomo una actitud seria y empezó a caminar.

- me parece bien- el chico de color verde oliva lo siguió sin más, ahora tenia que dar lo mejor actuando como Rivaille.

el camino se le hizo muy corto, en menos de 10 minutos estaba parado delante del rubio, mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

-¿que quería decirme?- el menor puso la mejor cara de desinteresado que pudo mientras no apartaba la mirada de el.

- no seas tan formal, ahora estamos solos... puedes relajarte- dijo sonriendo Irvin

-le hablare como yo quiera-

-que frío- hizo un pequeño silencio y continuo - ¿acaso te enojaste por lo que paso esa tarde?.

-uh? sea especifico en el día- el chico que antes era de un hermoso pelo castaño no entendía la situación para nada.

- desde ese día no me diriges la palabra, y si lo haces solo es por obligación- su voz sonaba algo triste mientras miraba el suelo.

-sigo sin entender lo que dice, si no vamos a hablar nada de importancia me retiro- el peli-negro se dirigió hacia la puerta pero al pasar al lado de Irvin, este lo empujo, haciéndolo retroceder.

-te hablare de los titanes, ahora siéntate- dijo más alto.

-esta bien- obedeció una simple orden, sentarse en esa silla de madera, cuanto se arrepentiría de eso.

-bien- el rubio se acerco al oído lentamente -¿como no te acuerdas de uno de tantos días en los que tuvimos relaciones sexuales?- casi de inmediato le empezó a morder la oreja bajando por el cuello, dejando esas marcas rojas que seguro no se le quitarían en un día.

Yeager estaba completamente sorprendido, estaba petrificado, no podía mover ninguna parte del cuerpo, no sabia el porque, pero lo que si sabia era que sentía una pequeña corriente eléctrica al ser mordido. disgustado... no, molesto era la palabra correcta para describirlo en ese momento, y lo peor era que parece que ese cuerpo (en el que se encontraba) estaba acostumbrado a eso ya que al parecer respondía muy bien a las caricias del contrario.

-Oh...lo había olvidado- dijo tratando de apartarlo, necesitaba su espacio personal.

- No lo creo... no diré mas su nombre cuando este contigo, se que eso te hizo enojar la ultima vez- su voz sonó algo grave y melancólica.

-¿Quieres liberar de nuevo tus tensiones sexuales conmigo ya que no tienes a esa mujer?- el pobre peli-Negro no podía hacer nada más que hablar y tratar de comprender que estaba pasando, tenía que salir rápido de ahí, pero no podía por dos razones: una era que si el se iba,el puesto del heichou estaría en peligro y la otra era que no se podía mover aún.

- Si lo quieres llamar así por mi bien, yo se que me deseas...- la sonrisa que esbozó Irvin hizo temblar de miedo a Eren, estaba llena de maldad, perversión, pero sobretodo de remordimiento.

- Suéltame, obviamente no hablaras de nada que me importe-

-Te hablaré de los titanes como dije- volvió a su cuello llevándolo de besos, le agarró las manos con la fuerza suficiente como para que no se moviera a ninguna parte.- además me encanta cuando te haces el difícil, ya me acostumbre.

-No volverá a pasar y no te preocupes que ese tema lo hablaré con hanji-

-No, yo te lo informaré... Si no obedeces te sacaré de la tropa de exploración- dijo con un tono amenazante.

diablos, ¿como que iba a sacar a Rivaille?, eso era realmente injusto, el pobre chico no podía hacer nada más que aguantar, tener mucha paciencia, todo para que no echaran al dueño de ese cuerpo.-eso es chantaje- logro decir para que el rubio entrara en "razón", pero fue inútil.

Sintió como le desabrochaba la camisa y lo despojada de su chaqueta, luego esas grandes y frías manos tocaban su pecho y torso, robandole el calor corporal, sintiendo como lentamente su temperatura iba subiendo. cerro sus ojos con fuerza mientras pensaba:

"Mierda

¿por que me sucede esto?

¿en verdad el ama a este tipo?

¿en verdad lo hizo con el, aun sabiendo que tenia una mujer?

Mierda"

sintió como la tristeza lo envolvía lentamente, ¿por que le importaba lo que hacían ellos dos?, ¿por que lo enfurecía tanto?, ¿por que se sentía vacío? pero todas esas preguntan desaparecieron gracias a esas manos que de cierta manera lo volvían loco, su respiración se empezaba a agitar al igual que su corazón, mientras que por dentro sentía que se quemaba lentamente, "acaso...de verdad el...?" pensó el chico antes de que su mente se empezara a quedar lentamente en blanco- n-no...- tenía que hacer algo, ya no importaba nada, si quería, Irvin podría hacer esto con del verdadero rivaille, no con el, su corazón empezó a doler y ese fuego que lo quemaba por dentro desapareció y se transformó en una profunda decepción.

-Calla y obedece- el más alto lo agarró con más fuerza, arrancándole un quejido a el menor- conozco este cuerpo como si fuera mío... Bien, hemos analizado mejor a los titanes gracias a la ayuda de hanji- no terminó la frase, bajo su cabeza y comenzó a lamerle el abdomen lentamente.

- A-ah...- gimió despacio, "diablos, este tipo conoce bien este pequeño cuerpo, tengo que salir antes de que se me salga más de las manos... " pensaba una y otra vez el que alguna vez fue de pelo castaño.-ah...basta, yo...lo hablaré con...han..ji- luchó bastante por no gemir para poder terminar la oración.

-No lo harás- dicho eso le mordió un pezón, haciendo que el otro arqueara la espalda.

-Ah...- esa sensación era nueva para Eren, pero aún así era algo asqueroso, eso lo enojó bastante, lo suficiente como para poder soltarse y pegarle una buena patada al rubio, que tan fuerte que este cayó al suelo quejándose de dolor.

- A mi no me amenaces...todos ustedes me necesitan- dijo mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración, caminó "tranquilamente" hacia la puerta y no pudo abrirla- además si lo haces te arrepentirás- miró hacia los lados hasta encontrar la llave, la tomó y abrió la puerta- lo siento Irvin, pero si me vuelves a tocar de esa forma no dudare en defenderme- de un portazo salió de la habitación, pero no se había dado cuenta que tenía algo "anormal" en el.

-R-Rivaille?!- escuchó.

-¿Qué?- respondió toscamente encontrándose con Mike.

- Veo que estabas ocupado...- sonrió al verlo con la camisa abierta y luego lo olfateo- con Irvin-

-No te me acerques- el "heichou" estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, no podía actuar como su superior por más tiempo.

-¿ lo hicieron?- preguntó sin rodeos.

-¿Eres mujer?- dijo irritado el menor.

-No-

- Bien, encontraste la respuesta que querías, adiós- si continuaba ahí seguramente lo terminaría golpeando.

-¿Te quedaste con las ganas?-

-No, ¿quieres amanecer sin una extremidad?-

-N-no...- esa pregunta lo había hecho temblar de miedo.

-Entonces déjame tranquilo- se abotono la camisa y se fue de ese lugar dejando la chaqueta dentro de esa habitación, a la cual no quería entrar.

Caminó rápidamente hasta llegar al patio y no paro hasta que se encontró un árbol, escaló cuidadosamente y se quedó observando el cielo nocturno.

- Maldición... Se hizo de noche...- su mirada reflejaba dolor, uno muy profundo.- eso hacía el heichou... En esa oficina con el- se tocó el pecho, sentía como si le clavaran un cuchillo miles de veces sin piedad, la imagen que tenía en su mente del sargento se manchó.

Observó nuevamente el cielo, lo único que iluminaba eran las estrellas y unas pocas luces del castillo; estaba cansado, irritado, odioso y todo por Rivaille.  
Repaso lo que había ocurrido con Irvin, lo que el había dicho... eso explicaría por que el peli-negro (antes de que se cambiaran de cuerpos) tenia marcas en su cuello, el rubio estaba marcándolo como su territorio, también pensó en los buenos momentos que había pasado con su superior y una torpe sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, ahora lo tenía claro,Tenia mucha admiración por el, deseaba tenerlo, tocarlo, marcarlo, monopolizarlo...el se había lágrima recorrió su mejilla, por que sabia lo cruel que era la realidad Rivaille nunca sería de el.

-Nunca...- esa torpe sonrisa se transformó en la más triste que alguien haya visto jamas.

- ¿ahora eres un animal? - Grito el único y verdadero Levi.

-no es como todos me ven...usted me ve como...-hizo una pequeña pausa -solo un animal...?-

-baja de ahí idiota, no me importan tus estúpidos sentimientos-dijo Rivaille frunciendo el ceño- estas en mi cuerpo después de todo.

-si no le importo le ruego que se vaya- eren en verdad iba a explotar de tristeza, ahora no podía verlo a los ojos -usted acostumbra ocultarse en la altura para reflexionar, cree que no lo conozco?-

-mocoso idiota baja de ahí antes de que te pegue-dijo subiéndose al árbol.

-no-respondió el que ahora era el heichou- no me bajare aunque un ejercito de Rivailles venga, me quedare acá-

-tch...-gruño rivaille-pero que molesto-

esas palabras hicieron que Eren se sintiera miserable, ya no se podía contener, ¿porque el sargento era tan indiferente con él?, ¿porque no podía ser dueño de sus pensamientos...de sus sentimientos?, de su gran e indiferente ser.

-oi, Eren- dijo Rivaille reconociendo esa expresión de dolor-¿que te ocurre?-

-...pero que conversador esta hoy el sargento!-dijo un Eren irónico, dolido, ¿por que no solamente se va y lo deja en paz? -¿será que las hormonas de mi cuerpo hicieron que usted se ablandara?

al instante el verdadero eren solo sintió un golpe en la cara tan fuerte que resonó en todo el patio, haciendo que el chico cayera al duro y frío suelo; el esperaba que Levi lo golpeara, ignorando que se estaba golpeando a el mismo (de alguna forma), pero no se comparaba con lo que el sentía en ese momento.

-¿que...que le pasa señor?- musito asustado.

-esa es la única forma que aprendes-contesto mientras baja del árbol mirándolo fríamente-ahora dime ¿que sucedió?-

El supuesto sargento recordó lo traumante que había sido ese episodio con Irvin no porque lo trató como trataba a Rivaille, recordó las caricias que le dio, las mordidas, los susurros...todo se vino a su mente, definitivamente no podía mirarlo a la cara por el momento.

- no paso nada señor- tomo aire, miró el cielo, como lo tranquilizaba ese paisaje nocturno- no se meta en mis problemas-

-si no es nada, entonces ¿por que salen lagrimas de tus ojos?- dijo mientras acercaba una de sus manos lentamente a la cara del menor para limpiar esas gotas de agua salada que ya recorrían sus mejillas.

- no intente ser amable conmigo...-

-¿de que hablas Yeager...?- e chico de verdad parecía sorprendido por la reacción de este.

- se que usted sabe que yo me reuní con Irvin a solas-

-algo había escuchado, ¿que te dijo?- había un cierto brillo en los ojos del "castaño" cuando el quinceañero menciono a el rubio.

- yo...- tomó aire, como si le faltara demasiado, ya que la explicación que le iba a dar era larga, las preguntas que le iba a hacer le daban miedo, pero sabia que la respuesta a estas lo serian aún más.


	6. Chapter 5: no te vayas

_**DISCLAIMER: SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN Y SUS RESPECTIVOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SU DUEÑO ES HAJIME ISAYAMA.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: NINGUNAAA!**_

-yo...le diré todo-dijo Eren derrotado -el señor... o más bien Irvin me llamo a su oficina y yo accedí... pero nunca me imagine  
para que era, el me llevo allá con la excusa de hablar de los titanes pero se vio que no era para eso-  
en el tono de Yeager se veía el dolor que le provocaba recordar el incidente pero a Rivaille solo le preocupaba saber que había  
pasado en la oficina.

-¿y para que te llamo?- pregunto el castaño.

-el me llamo para...- Eren no pudo evitar mirar al que ahora poseía su cuerpo y reconocía muy bien esa mirada de culpabilidad,  
la observo cuando el equipo Rivaille murió uno por uno, a pesar de todo ese rencor que sentía, el verdadero chico titan no  
quería verlo sufrir.

-para informarme lo que hanji dijo acerca de los experimentos- Yeager bajo la mirada, la mejor opción para los dos era que no  
se supiera nada el incidente.

-así que era eso-dijo con un tono aliviado el que ahora tenia los ojos verdes -pensé que tenia que ver con lo del otro día...- ese  
tono de alivio se transformo en un susurro lleno de dolor.

-Heichou... van a experimentar con usted...¿que pasa si algo sale mal?- respondió ocultando aún más la verdad, ignorando esa  
pequeña frase que había hecho el contrario, tan pocas palabras, tantos sentimientos hacia alguien que no era el, tanto dolor.

-¿si algo sale mal?, ¿con quien crees que hablas mocoso?- el supuesto chico titan tenia cierto aire de superioridad.

-aunque usted no lo crea...es difícil-el peli-negro fingió una sonrisa, pero para su desgracia no fue la mejor.

-no creo que solo eso te afectara-dijo el verdadero Rivaille-reconozco esa sonrisa-

Eren se maldijo una y otra vez como es que reconocía cada mueca que hacia, si, Rivaille tenia razón, solo era un mocoso  
inservible nada más.

-ah...es que no me agrada la idea de que se exponga, nada más- el de ojos verde-oliva mantenía la mirada en el cielo, como  
buscando algo que nunca llegara. -ya he perdido mucha gente últimamente...-

-lo haré bien, además no me agrada la idea que te quedes con mi cuerpo y yo me vaya a la tumba con esta figura tan debilucha-  
dijo tratando de "animar" a Yeager.

-si... realmente... no seria agradable eso- ahora si, el mas bajo quería desaparecer, quería estar en ese oscuro sótano, para poder  
desahogarse tranquilo.

-ya hora de dormir, tu insoportable hermana me debe andar buscando, ¿como es que a soportas eh?-dijo el verdadero Rivaille  
largándose de ese lugar.

Eren se quedo perplejo, ¿como es que había logrado mentirle al heichou?, nunca lo logro, siempre lo descubría a mitad de  
mentira y le daba un gran castigo, pero esta vez había sido diferente.

lo observo hasta perderlo por completo de vista, ¿su corazón le dolía?... si, ¿quería detenerlo y contarle toda la verdad?... si,  
¿quería decirle que se había enamorado de el? si... pero no podía, simplemente no podía hacerlo, ¿la razón?.. lo quería  
demasiado; segundos mas tarde su vista se nublo por culpa de las lagrimas contenidas en todo ese tiempo, se dejo caer de  
rodillas al pasto húmedo, agacho su cabeza, no quería llorar, pero era inevitable.

- n-no...no...no...heichou...- murmuraba una y otra ves, quería ser el único al que mirara Rivaille, ¿acaso era demasiado  
egoísta?.- eh...?-sintió una pequeña gota de agua caer sobre su cabeza, miro hacia arriba y no se sorprendió- genial, ahora  
llueve...-

se estaba levantando del suelo cuando sintió una punzada en el pecho, sus piernas le temblaron y cayo de nuevo, pero  
esta ves era diferente, el corazón no le paraba de doler, se sentía mareado, no pensaba con claridad y le empezaba a faltar la  
respiración, inútilmente trato de pararse, pero no pudo, con todas sus fuerzas empezó a arrastrarse- R-Rivai...lle...hei..chou-  
fueron las únicas palabras que alcanzo a oír antes de perder completamente la voz, abría los labios, pero ninguna palabra salia,  
estaba completamente aterrado, moriría ahí sin decirle a la persona que mas le importaba como se sentía, no se despediría de  
Mikasa ni de Armin... no ayudaría a salvar a la humanidad.

-...- estaba cansado, sus ojos pesaban, todas sus preocupaciones desaparecían mientras se arrastraba, lo intento una vez mas,  
tenia que hacer un ultimo esfuerzo hasta que por fin se logro parar, pero perdió fácilmente el equilibrio y se pego con una  
piedra que sobre-salía de la tierra, se quedo ahí inconsciente, tirado en el suelo mientras que el césped se teñía de un color  
carmesí.

- oi, Eren!-sintió que gritó una persona a lo lejos, pero ya era tarde.- Eren, vamos despierta...-era el único e incomparable  
sargento, estaba a punto de irse al sótano cuando sintió que algo andaba realmente mal, pero obviamente no le dijo eso a  
Mikasa, salio con la típica excusa de "se me olvido decirle algo al heichou".

no podía creer lo que veía, seguramente sus ojos lo traicionaban... lo sacudió despacio, pero no obtuvo respuesta, ni siquiera un  
pequeño quejido del contrario.- no... no mueras ahora Yeager...- se acurruco en el pecho del mas bajo, tratando de aguantar ese  
dolor que no era nuevo, había sentido eso mismo cuando vio a cada uno de los miembros de su tropa morir.

-... Vive...es una orden...- algo húmedo bajo por su mejilla- tch...- logró decir al darse cuenta de que eran lágrimas, hace tiempo  
que no lloraba, ¿por que lloraba por el?.- resiste, no morirás a menos que yo lo diga mocoso...- se restregó los ojos y lo levantó  
lentamente, cosa de que sufriera lo menos posible.

En ese momento hubiera deseado tener su cuerpo, ya que era más fuerte que el que tenía, después de un intento lo cargó entre  
los brazos y lo llevo hacia su única salvación... Hanji. Abrió la puerta de una patada, pero no encontró a la chica por ninguna  
parte-¿¡Hanji donde estás?! - Ya la desesperación era evidente, pero ya eso a Rivaille no le importaba.

-aquí, Rivaille, aquí estoy- la de lentes estaba con una actitud seria, leyendo un informe clasificado como "secreto".

- tienes que ayudarlo, el no puede morir!- acostó al pobre Eren en una cama que había ahí.

- Por que tan desespera...do- hanji quedó sorprendida, Levi estaba mojado por culpa de la lluvia, temblando, su respiración  
agitada, tenia los ojos cristalinos y su cuerpo cubierto de sangre.

- ¡No te quedes ahí grandísima idiota! Ayudalo de una vez!- gritó preocupado.

- ¡oh no, Eren! Rápido tráeme unas vendas y algo para presionar!-

Levi obedeció, en menos de un segundo la castaña estaba vendando al chico, injectandole líquidos, y probando si seguía vivo.-  
tienes que irte de aquí Rivaille... No entres hasta que te tranquilices, yo te llamaré, ahora sal de aquí-

-no, ¡yo estoy calmado!-

-¡No lo estás! ¡Déjame trabajar!-gritó la chica, su presencia la ponía inquieta y no podía pensar bien en lo que hacía.

El sargento agachó la cabeza y salió de ahí, se sentó al frente De la puerta, esperando.-yo estoy tranquilo...tch...- murmuró  
como un niño enojado, ¿por que no se lo había llevado cuando este se marchaba?, ¿Por que no podía recordar nada más que su  
cara llena de lágrimas?, ¿por que no lo evitó?.

-0.0-

los minutos que pasaban parecían una eternidad para el chico, el alma le pendía de un hilo, caminaba de un lado a otro y  
observaba la sangre que Eren había derramado, No era poca, y eso era para preocuparse. Hanji no salia a dar noticias, y con cada  
segundo que pasaba parecía que se le clavaba un cuchillo en el cuerpo, agarro un trapero y empezó a limpiar, lo más extraño era  
que esa sangre no se quitaba, el pasillo era un rio y ni con el mejor limpiador se salia, resignado se sentó en el piso pero al  
mirarse las manos, las tenia llenas de sangre.

-tch... ¿porque no sale?-dijo el que ahora tenia los ojos verdes.

miro el piso y en el reflejo vio a muchas personas, amigos, compañeros de expedición, todos ellos muertos- ¡por que no se van!  
-gritó- ¡déjenme en paz!-dijo cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos aún ensangrientadas.

-h-heichou...-dijo un Eren a través de ese rio de color carmesí- ¿quiere que desaparezca?...si... eso es lo que desea...lo haré- el reflejo  
sonrió derramando unas lagrimas- adiós sargento, cuídese...- murmuró antes de desaparecer lentamente.

-!Oi, Eren¡-grito dando un pequeño salto de donde estaba sentado- tch... ¿un sueño?...- musito el chico tratando de calmarse, si,  
eso fue un sueño, se había quedado dormido mientras esperaba en frente de la puerta.

observo el pasillo para asegurarse, no había nadie, miro sus manos y estaban completamente limpias.-oh...-dijo tomando su  
pelo- hace tiempo que no me pasaba esto...-

-Rivaille, ¿tu gritaste?- escuchó, era Hanji que estaba abriendo la puerta.

-si, pero eso no importa, ¿como esta el?- pregunto preocupado.

-¿quien tu cuerpo o Eren?-respondió burlona la chica.

-mi cuerpo -Rivaille se empezó a enojar, aun que no lo quería admitir, estaba preocupado por el chico.

- yo recuerdo que dijiste "ayudalo de una vez"- su sonrisa se trasformo en una pequeña risa.

-tch... tenia mi cuerpo, que querías, ¿que me quedara en este cuerpo debilucho?-

-yo no le veo nada malo al cuerpo de Eren...-dijo Hanji.

-¿que dijiste?-dijo Rivaille con un aura oscura.-el es mio-

el lugar estuvo en silencio un buen rato, ¿que acababa de decir?, ¿que el quinciañero era de el?, llevo una mano a su boca  
sorprendido, incrédulo por lo que había dicho. luego la bajo con indiferencia y dijo - no digas comentarios así cuando estoy en  
su cuerpo cuatrojos-

-sii... claro, señor celoso-hanji rió un poco mas fuerte.

- tch... loca- Levi le lanzo un golpe pero esta lo evito de inmediato.

-si que eres lento ahora...hahaha-dijo la científica.

-¿como esta mi cuerpo?-su rostro se torno serio.

-el esta estable por el momento, pero ya han pasado cuatro horas y no despierta- dijo Zoe abriendo la puerta para que entrara a  
ver a el enfermo.

ahí estaba, recostado con una cara de supuesto Eren se acerco lentamente observando su cuerpo,tenia vendada  
la cabeza, tomo su propia mano y se quedo mirándose perplejo. Realmente ni siquiera le importaba su cuerpo...ahora si  
admitía que solo le importaba Yeager.

-bueno- dijo Hanji desde la puerta- te dejo solo con el, tengo asuntos de urgencia que atender.-

- Bien, vete-

- nos vemos Levi- la muchacha cerró la puerta y se marchó.

¿Como explicar lo que sentía el sargento en esos momentos?... Se sentía realmente confundido, el quinceañero que estaba  
inconsciente era un soldado, con el que pasaba mucho tiempo debido a su transformación, pero aún así... Todos esos recuerdos  
que tenía guardados era especiales, únicos para él, no quería perderlo...espera, ¿que no quería perderlo?, ¿que sus recuerdos  
siempre eran especiales cuando estaba con el?. Se sentía perdido, inútil, no podía hacer nada al respecto, sólo quedarse ahí y  
observar como la situación podría empeorar en cualquier momento, Tenía miedo de que eso pasara, de perderlo sin decirle que  
lo amaba.-maldición...-era la única palabra que al parecer podía pronunciar, se echaba la culpa por todo lo sucedido, se sentó en  
el suelo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo lloró de verdad.

Un milagro, no... Un deseo es lo que pedía Rivaille... Que el pudiera vivir, aunque eso le costara la vida, tenía tantas ganas de  
verlo sonreír, sonrojarse, de tocarle el pelo... de simplemente poder tenerlo con vida; tenía que hacer algo, no podía quedarse  
ahí sin hacer nada.- no se si me quieras Yeager...- hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire- pero yo si...me gustas...- sabía que el  
nunca iba a poder decir esas palabras, no sabía por que.

Se levantó del suelo y volvió a mirarle la cara, con sus manos temblorosas recorrió su mejilla hasta llegar a los labios-...- no  
necesito palabras, se acercó lentamente a la boca- te daría mi vida si pudiera... sólo para que volvieras a ser tu, para que me  
sonrías sólo a mi...- luego de decir esas palabras cerca del chico lo besó tiernamente. Luego de unos minutos Rivaille aun  
preocupado se empezó a sentir mareado, tenía ganas de vomitar y mucho desequilibrio, pero al poco tiempo se desmayó.

-ah...- el cuerpo de Eren se volvía a levantar del suelo, pero esta ves con su verdadero dueño, el milagro de Levi se había  
cumplido, había logrado que el chico se pusiera de pie...pero a costa de su propia vida.

-He..heichou...?- se restregó los ojos ya que aún tenían rasgos de lágrimas, miro a todos lados esperando encontrarse con sí  
mismo, pero no fue así... Observó a Rivaille en una cama sin dar muchas señales de vida.- n-no...sargento...- dijo  
instintivamente, con sus manos se tapó la boca, ¿que había pasado?, lo único que recordaba era que se sentía débil.- por  
favor... Abra los ojos... Tengo que decirle algo! No puede morir! No ahora...no...- abrazó el cuerpo al cual la temperatura le  
empezaba a bajar- esta frío...- llevo dos de sus dedos al cuello, para ver si tenía pulso- mierda... No...no pe puede hacer esto...-  
ya casi no le quedaba pulso, su situación había empeorado, tal como había pensado rivaille.

Justo en ese momento entro hanji- ¿ y que tal, mejoró Eren?-

-No...el sargento se está muriendo! Ayudelo por favor hanji-san!- dijo el chico titan completamente asustado.

-¿Hanji-san?...podría ser..¿eres Eren Yeager?-

-lo soy!, por favor ayudelo!...no quiero que muera... Me gusta...no dejes que se vaya...- entre medio de sollozos se apartó para  
dejarla trabajar.

La chica actuó de inmediato, ¿como pudo pasar el cambio de cuerpo en este momento?, tomo el archivo que estaba leyendo  
antes y por el cual había salido, lo leyó rápidamente, era su única esperanza- dame tu sangre Yeager-

-No es tiempo para eso!-

-Si lo hay! Dame tu brazo!- la muchacha de lentes le agarró la extremidad y le clavó una jeringa- quieto- empezó a sacar  
sangre, la suficiente para que el chico que estaba vivo no se desmayara.-listo- rápidamente le clavó la aguja en la yugular,  
esperando a que resultara, esperó unos minutos y vió su pulso- no... Por que...? Eren...yo...rivaille murió...lo siento- reunió  
mucha fuerza para decirlo, también era duro para ella ya que era una "amiga" de la infancia.

- N-no... No es verdad! El esta vivo!...el, el...no..- abrazo el cuerpo inerte, ya completamente frío de Rivaille.

-Pero como...?- se preguntaba una y otra ves la chica, buscó el mismo libro de mitos - veamos...cuando la luna ente en el centro de la tierra, la persona que ama y desea  
volver a su cuerpo original, podrá hacerlo...- leyó en voz alta, ese libro nunca mentía.

- el heichou... dio su vida por amor..?...¿el me amaba?...- se puso a llorar una vez más, al fin sabía como el contrario se  
sentía,pero ya era tarde, demasiado tarde.

-.-.-.-CONTINUARA-.-.-.-.

_**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS MI GENTE (8)**_

_** ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN PASADO BIEN c: DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS QUE SIEMPRE ME SACAN UNA SONRISA :D Y PARA CONTINUAR ESCRIBIENDO, AQUI EN CHILE SE ACERCA EL 18 SE SEP... *PREPARÁNDOSE PARA BAILAR Y TOMAR MUCHO XD* Y... ESOP! CUALQUIER INCOHERENCIA, FALTA ORTOGRÁFICA... FUE CULPA DEL SUEÑO! XD Y ESOP ADIÓS :D**_


	7. Chapter 6: regresa aquí, conmigo

_**HOLAAAAAAAAAAA! buenos días/tardes/noches ;D, no había podido subir el capitulo por mi computador (cuanto lo odio ewe) y el internet DX, pero aqui esta :D, el siguiente capitulo lo subiré en unos días más, si tengo falta de ortografía o incoherencias, perdón . **_

_**DISCLAIMER: SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SU RESPECTIVO DUEÑO ES HAJIME ISAYAMA.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: INSINUACIONES :3**_

- el heichou... es un idiota...- se puso a llorar una vez más, al fin sabía como el contrario se sentía, pero ya era tarde...demasiado tarde.

-Yo... Lo siento, no pude hacer nada...- dijo Zoe con la cabeza gacha, trató de contener las lágrimas lo mejor posible, pero al cabo de unos minutos se le hizo imposible, después de todo, lo conocía desde hace mucho.

Ya pasaba media hora desde la muerte del sargento y ninguno de los dos daba señales de mejora o de querer avisar esta horrible tragedia a los demás.

-Levántate... Vamos a informar este asunto- la voz de la chica sonó quebrada, pero decidida.

- No... Déjeme aquí...- apenas podía hablar, estaba realmente agotado, ya sabía por que se había desmayado, todos esos sentimientos guardados, más su última y horrible misión, además de la presión de ser una "esperanza" para la humanidad le habían pasado la cuenta.

- Entiéndelo... Esta muerto- Hanji tocó la mano del menor para después sujetarla firmemente- estás helado...debes calentarte-

- T-tienes razón...- la voz del menor era Casi un susurro, un triste lamento.

-Iré por un café al comedor, no le informaremos a los demás por ahora...- le acarició el pelo al quinceañero, intentaba animarlo o animarse a si misma, ya que ni bromas podía hacer en ese momento, se apartó de el chico y se fue cerrando lentamente la puerta.

"por que tuvo que terminar así?"

"por que no pude aguantar el estrés?"

"por que sigo siendo débil...?"

Pensaba Yeager una y otra vez, no podía dejar de culparse, "si hubiera tomado la decisión correcta...", Todavía no quería aceptar que el cuerpo que estaba ahí, helado y completamente rígido era de el sargento, simplemente no quería aceptar que estaba muerto.

-Si tan sólo te hubiera dicho todo... Si tan sólo hubiera hecho lo correcto...- quería llorar, pero ya no le salían lágrimas, quizás era por que había llorado mucho en muy poco tiempo.

-Aquí está el café, bébelo todo sin quejarte- dijo entrando Hanji mientras extendía su brazo para darle el café y se sentó a escribir un informe- hora de muerte... las trescientas horas de la madrugada- el lápiz temblaba de vez en cuando- como odio hacer esto ahora mismo...- pronunció y siguió con en silencio con el protocolo.

Deben haber pasado unos cuarenta minutos desde que la chica le había llevado algo para que se calentara, el chico se había quedado dormido al lado del heichou después de que se le calmaron un poco las penas. De repente Sintió que alguien le tocaba cuidadosamente el pelo-Uh...n-no me toque...Hanji-san...- pronunció medio adormilado.

- Eren...no soy yo, estás soñando- no lo miró a la cara ya que estaba ocupada llenando unos papeles.

- No... Hanji-san!- salto de donde estaba ya le habían tirado el pelo y hizo una mueca de dolor mientras trataba de ver bien- no haga eso mientras estoy durmiendo por favor!-

-¡no soy yo!- la chica al fin se dio vuelta y miro la escena completamente sorprendida, seguramente estaba soñando, si eso debía ser... o le había hecho mal llenar tantos papeles.- R-Rivaille...?-

- no bromee con eso...- al segundo después Eren sintió como una mano fuerte lo empujaba hacia la cama y alguien se colocaba encima de el, pestaño rápidamente, arriba de el estaba nada más ni nada menos que Levi. - s-sargento...?- estaba tan impresionado por verlo de nuevo que no podía pensar con claridad, toda su pena se había ido, siendo reemplazada por mucha felicidad- no está muerto!-

- si estás abajo mío no estoy muerto idiota- si, era la misma voz, la misma expresión en esos ojos verde-oliva, hacían que los sentimientos de Yeager volvieran a surgir.

- al final tu sangre si dio resultado Eren...Un lento pero buen resultado!- la chica con lentes saltaba de un lado a otro de felicidad, agarró los papeles que había hecho y los botó.

- ¿De que hablas mujer?- dijo Rivaille sin soltar a Eren, presionando hacia arriba su pierna estratégicamente colocada al medio de las del otro.

- que a usted se le inyectó sangre nueva...ah...- dejó escapar un pequeño gemido al final, lo que hizo que el sargento esbozara media sonrisa.

- explícate - pregunto mirando fijamente a él chico.

- Usted... Estaba realmente mal y murió hace aproximadamente una dos horas atrás...- dijo el más chico de edad esquivando la mirada penetrante del mayor.

-eh...estoy aquí...- Hanji se hizo de notar moviendo los brazos, después de todo ella sabia por que el había vuelto.

- ¿Aún estás aquí?¿acaso quieres ver como reacciona este niño?- apenas dicho eso Levi tomó la cara del contrario lamiendole lentamente los labios.

- ¿¡Q-que?!- gritaron la víctima del acoso y la observadora al unísono.

- Vete- la miró amenazantemente, hasta se podría asegurar de que la mataría ahí mismo si no obedecía.

-¿ahora eres un pervertido?...lunático de la limpieza, yo quería explicar, suerte Eren- la chica en menos de un treinta segundos salió de la habitación, estaba enojada con el heichou, no le dijo ni un "gracias".

Yeager sólo observó como el mayor salía de encima y cerraba la puerta, ¿que le pasaba a su superior?, ¿se había perdido de algo? O quizás sólo estaba soñando..."si, esto es un sueño, un sueño", pensó el chico tratando de convencerse a si mismo.

- Te voy a agradecer por haberme salvado la vida mocoso- empezó a caminar hacía el menor, sentándose otra ves arriba de él, poniendo las manos alrededor del cuello.- cuando desperté te vi al lado mío durmiendo, parecías un perro.-

- no soy un p...- no pudo terminar la oración, sus labios se habían juntado en un beso dulce y tierno, el chico Titan no podía explicar bien como se sentía, ya que era un sueño( según el).

-¿Acaso nunca has besado a nadie?, Abre tu boca- dijo algo molesto el peli-negro.

El otro muy obediente la abrió, dejando que la lengua del mayor entrara, dejando que su respiración se acelerara...dejando que el beso se formará más salvaje, después de todo sólo tenía una única oportunidad; al momento de separarse por falta de aire sus miradas se cruzaron, manteniéndose así por unos instantes.

- Yo...- dijo el quinceañero recuperando de apoco su respiración normal, su cara estaba completamente roja y la temperatura de su cuerpo estaba aumentando rápidamente.

- Cállate- no quería escuchar nada por el momento, quería tomar al chico sin saber por que.

Uno, dos, tres besos... Ya Eren había perdido la cuenta, no sabía que hora era, ni que había pasado con sus amigos, pero eso ya no importaba, el contacto de los labios de Rivaille en su boca, en toda su piel, lo ponían cada ves más "nervioso". la habitación se llenaba lentamente de gemidos, susurros o a veces del simple sonido de sus respiraciones.

Rivaille no quitaba la mirada del menor, no quería perderse ningún gesto que expresara; entre medio de besos le saco la polera, sus manos finalmente se pudieron pasear una y otra vez por ese torso marcado, llegando a esas erectas pero rosadas tetillas, piñiscando y acariciandolas por completo, sinceramente el ni sabia por que hacia eso, lo único que sabia era que el chico lo volvía loco.

Eren por su parte estaba totalmente emocionado, feliz, ansioso, tenia algo de miedo, pero sobre todo excitado por lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento; su cuerpo temblaba cada vez que el mayor lo besaba, lo acariciaba. El sólo lo abrazo fuertemente , sólo correspondía los besos lascivos del contrario, se estaba dejando llevar... después de todo era sólo un sueño, su imaginación.

- Ri...- susurro el castaño tratando de aguantar cada gemido que intentaba salir por su boca.- te...ah...amo...- logró pronunciar finalmente.

-no digas estupideces, el calor te esta afectando.- dijo el de ojos verde-oliva con la respiración algo agitada.

- no...yo...ah...lo...am...o...- cada vez se la hacia mas difícil pronunciar las palabras y todo gracias a que Levi había empezado a lamer y morder cada centímetro de su torso, era como una horrible y lenta tortura, el más joven quería más, más caricias, más besos...más de Rivaille.

- ¿como me puedes amar? yo nunca antes te había visto- el sargento había parado bruscamente lo que estaba haciendo, mirando a Eren con cierta curiosidad, o más bien confundido.

- e-eh...?-

_**-CONTINUARÁ-**_

_**N/A: no me maten :'D todo es por un motivo xD que ya se sabrá. **_


	8. Chapter 7: ¿por que?

**DISCLAIMER: SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. TODO ES DE SU CREADOR.**

**ADVERTENCIA: SEPSO! (CONTENIDO SEXUAL)**

-eh...?-

Todo en su cabeza era un caos, el pobre chico estaba confundido, ¿como que no lo conocía?, ¿como le hace esto a alguien que nunca ha visto?, "es un mal sueño, una pesadilla... Que alguien...me despierte", pensaba Yeager una otra ves, el hermoso momento se había arruinado, tenía que despertar.

- Esto debe ser una broma...- el castaño no lo miró, no quería volver a llorar. - es un mal sueño...por favor salga de encima- apretó los ojos fuertemente, estaba tan atormentado y todo era su culpa.

- esta es la realidad - Levi observó cada movimiento que realizaba el menor, pero al ver al contrario con cierto "miedo", sintió una leve punzada en el corazón- Tch... No me saldré hasta haber saldado mi deuda contigo, no quiero deberle nada a nadie, ni menos a un mocoso.-

- se lo ruego... Por favor...- colocó sus manos encima de la camisa del contrario y lo empujó.- no quiero nada de usted- su voz sonó grave pero frágil.

-si vas a mentir que sea convincente- dijo presionando levemente la entre pierna del menor.

- Y-yo no mient...-se tapó la boca con ambas manos, ese movimiento que hizo el mayor provocó que el quinceañero soltara un gemido ahogado.

-Eres realmente molesto, he dicho que lo haré- se sacó el cinturón que tenía en el pantalón y con eso ató las manos de Eren junto a la cama, incapacitando cualquier movimiento del castaño- ahora no escaparás mocoso, se bueno y disfruta.-

- D-disfrutar?!- Yeager entró en pleno pánico cuando ya no podía mover las manos, en menos de un segundo, su superior se apoderó de sus labios, haciendo que sus pensamientos y todo su cuerpo se tranquilizara, dejándose llevar por la lujuria.

Cada beso, cada caricia, cada mirada, se tornaba más y más lascivas. Eren temblaba, gemía, pero no era suficiente, deseaba experimentar más, mucho más, sus pensamientos poco a poco se iban nublando.

Rivaille por su parte, se encargaba de darle la atención necesaria a esas tetillas rosadas y ya duras; le quitó la camisa por completo, quería seguir jugando con ese torso, lleno de marcas de mordidas. Lo acarició lentamente mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa.

- N-no... Déjeme! Me puede pagar de otra forma! Hanji-san!- Eren estaba completamente desesperado, si, el sargento era bueno en lo que hacía, no había queja alguna sobre eso, pero no quería ser violado y menos si la persona que lo hace es alguien que ama.

- oh...me parece bien- en su cara se pudo notar cierta decepción, no sabía bien por que el estaba "deprimido", pero no podía dejar que eso se expresara en su rostro.- y no llames a esa mujer- su voz se escuchó algo ronca y enojada.

- Eh? ¿Por que no?- preguntó el menor de edad algo curioso.

- ¿acaso le vas a hablar con "eso" arriba?- Levi apuntó con indiferencia hacia un pequeño bulto en los pantalones de Yeager.  
-wuah!- se iba a tapar con las manos la zona, pero en cambio sólo consiguió un dolor enorme en las muñecas, recordando que estaba atado- m-me podría desatar...?- dijo Casi suplicando- para poder bañarme con agua bien fría...- Miro al contrario mientras este se levantaba y iba hacia la mesa de la científica.

Rivaille sacó unos planos que estaban guardados y los revisó tranquilamente, como si no supiera que un chico estaba atado en la cama semi-desnudo con una erección.- aquí no hay duchas, todas están lejos de este lugar.- respondió después de un rato, había estado buscando los planos del cuartel.-todos te verán si sales así- el mayor miró fijamente a los ojos verdes del menor.

- no quiero sonar grosero pero...suélteme de una ves por favor!- trató de soltarse del cinturón, pero no fue más que perdida de tiempo- no se quede mirando Heichou, haré lo que sea...saque el cinturón- El más alto tenía cierta desesperación en la voz, ya que había pasado unos cinco minutos y el tenía que atender su bulto, ya que le empezaba a doler mucho más.

-Pero que ruidoso eres mocoso- de mala gana se acercó al castaño y lo liberó- ahora, como soy tu superior- Dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla, cruzando sus piernas y brazos como sólo el sabe hacer.- mastúrbate-

Yeager sólo lo observaba con los ojos bien abiertos, ¿habría escuchado bien?, ¿"mastúrbate"?..."no, seguramente es el dolor" respondió para sus adentros, "es un sueño" pensó otra ves.

-No es un sueño si es a lo que te refieres, esto es real-

-Pero...como supo que estaba pensando en eso?- al terminar la oración, el de ojos verdes hizo una mueca de dolor, tenía que hacer algo, quizás esa idea del sargento no era tan mala después de todo.

- Por que eres un mocoso predecible- desvío la mirada hacia unos documentos, los tomó sin pararse, y los empezó a leer- hazlo rápido, yo no miraré.-

- s-si!-el quinceañero estaba muy avergonzado, pero era la única opción que le quedaba.

Se acarició las muñecas por unos segundos, se aseguró de que el sargento no estuviera mirando, respiró profundo mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón, dejando que su erección se notara aún más, volvió a respirar profundo, no era la primera vez que hacia eso, pero estaba realmente nervioso debido a que esta ves el no estaba solo en el cuarto.

Sus temblorosas manos bajaron lentamente, Eren, rojo al igual que un tomate intentó llenar sus pensamientos de todos los momentos que había pasado con su superior, eso, como en varias ocasiones, le ayudaba a terminar con la tarea más fácilmente; cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar, instintivamente tocó su miembro para primero acariciarlo lentamente, realmente disfrutaba eso, ya que en su imaginación era como si es mismísimo Levi lo estuviera haciendo. Unos pocos minutos pasaron y esas caricias fueron más rápidas, de arriba hacia abajo iba su mano, mientras que con la otra se tapaba la boca para no dejar escapar ninguno de esos lascivos gemidos, ya que más de alguno decía "rivaille".

oi… Eren…- escuchó el castaño en su oreja.

Mmh..- logró pronunciar, para después darse cuenta de que se le había olvidado por completo que no estaba solo, "mierda" pensó.

Correte…- susurró lentamente el peli-negro para después besarle el cuello, enterrándole los dientes al menor.

El de ojos verdes se había quitado realmente esa duda, el sargento era realmente bueno en todo sentido, en menos de cinco minutos hizo que el de mayor estatura eyaculara gimiendo un pequeño pero audible "s-sargento"; el mayor le besó la boca con más ganas, el acto que había estado presenciando durante unos pocos minutos atrás había dejado a Levi con ganas; el sudor que recorría su piel, su cuerpo tembloroso, sus ojos cerrados, sus ahogados gemidos, todo lo que el otro hacia lo volvió completamente loco y para no violarlo, decidió resolver esto el mismo.

n-no mire…- Eren salto de la cama y buscó rápidamente su pantalón para ponérselo.

tsk… se agradecido mocoso- su voz fue dura y tenia un cierto tono de enojado.

s-si…gracias…señor..- la oración termino en un leve susurro, este era un momento realmente incomodo para el.- pero señor… ¿Por qué quería "saldar su deuda" de esa forma?-

¿uh?- esa pregunta sin duda agarro desprevenido a el mayor, ¿Por qué en ves de haber hecho cualquier otra cosa, hizo eso a alguien que solo había visto una ves?- tenía tensión sexual acumulada- contesto secamente, sabía que era mentira, pero el no sabia por que lo atacó.

Si ya terminaron, abran!- se escuchó que alguien decía detrás de la puerta.

S-si!- el castaño se termino de vestir y abrió, era nada mas que Hanji con unos papeles en mano.

Hola tortolitos – dijo la chica en tono burlón.

No te conozco y ya te quiero matar- contestó el de menor estatura.

Pero no lo haras!- sonriendo sacó la lengua- ya se lo que tienes señor "me creo rudo aun que sea bajito"- cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama.

Tienes agallas- se paró bruscamente, en verdad le iba a dar la paliza de su vida por llamarlo enano, pero tenia información útil que debía saber.- habla –

Mmh… no sabes quien eres-

se quien soy - respondió cortante el chico.

No te pongas de mal humor, me explicare mejor- tomo mucho aire, lo que tenia que contar era largo- todo esto es culpa de Eren - dijo apuntando hacia el culpable- ya que cuando el poseía tu cuerpo se golpeo la cabeza con una roca, eso hizo que todos tus recuerdos fueran bloqueados o peor aun borrados…pero después del incidente en verdad estuviste muerto por más de una hora y reviviste gracias a que en este momento por todo tu cuerpo recorre sangre de Yeager, no se todavía si te podrás convertir o si esto tiene un efecto secundario, necesito hacerte las pruebas para confirmar mi teoría- dijo realmente seria, ya que si Levi se descontrolaba podría provocar un caos total.

En resumen, todo fue por el mocoso- lo miro fulminantemente, esperó un segundo como tratando de calmarse- tch…-.

…perdón…- logro soltar el chico, después de todo esa semana no había sido la mejor: supo alfil que eran esos sentimientos que tenía hacia su superior, luego el cambio de cuerpo, el ser casi violado por Irwin, su pena, su rabia, los rasguños, el golpe en la cabeza…todo fue causado por su torpeza, el es un soldado que lucha por ganar esta interminable guerra por la humanidad, no puede andar preocupado de otra cosa, es mejor salvar miles de vidas que luchar por su felicidad.

-nadie te esta reprochando, gracias a ti estoy vivo- dijo con indiferencia.

-ajam…como decia, has olvidado la mayoria de las cosas, Irwin no se puede enterar por ahora, y eren tiene que ayudarle, todavía no estoy segura de lo que vaya a pasar con el, si seguirá viviendo o morirá luego, lo mejor por ahora sería que Eren sea el donante de sangre-

d-donante…?- el chico abrió por completo los ojos, estaba sorprendido.

¿acaso no escuchaste?- decía el sargento mientras se sentaba.

Ahora tendrán que compartir el sótano, y no te preocupes Levi, el te enseñara todo acerca de nosotros, el pasado tienes que recordarlo tu- sonrió de oreja a oreja, luego buscó una jeringa – tu brazo Rivaille, necesito examinar tu sangre-

Bien- el mayor se descubrió el brazo, dejando ver sus músculos bien formados.

Luego de unos minutos, Hanji había llenado el frasco de sangre- en unas horas te diré lo que realmente te esta pasando, ahora váyanse de aquí-

loca- susurro el de ojos más oscuros.

pedófilo- sonrió la chica, se dio media vuelva mirando a eren- ahora esta a tu cuidado, complácelo en todo lo que te pida- le guiño el ojo en señal de que podría haber escuchado todo lo que ellos hicieron estado solos.

S-si!- ahora entendía, tenia que hacer sus cosas, no concentrarse en otras como el amor ni nada de eso.

Vamos mocoso, enséñame el lugar- grito el más bajo al otro lado de la puerta.

Si señor!- empezó a correr y luego se detuvo- gracias Hanji-san – esbozo una tierna y sincera sonrisa que dejo a la chica con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-**continue-**

**No andaba muerta, andaba de parranda (8) turururu~ hola gente! hace como un año que no subo nada (que exagerada pero es igual D:) y despues de que mandaran al tecnico a mi computador (si, estaba enfermito :c) lo logré subir! :'D y el miercoles subiré si o si el otro. ojala que lo sigan queriendo;-;**

**y esop. adios! :D**


	9. Chapter 8: debo salvar a la humanidad

**DISCLAIMER: SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. TODO PERTENECE A SU RESPECTIVO DUEÑO.**

**ADVERTENCIA: LEVI SE PONE TIERNUSHO(?**

-sígame por favor- dijo apenas cerró la puerta en un susurro audible mientras se encaminaba hacia el establo.

El contrario lo siguió en silencio; antes de salir Eren le mostró el comedor mientras le decía a que hora se servían las comidas, también lo llevo a la habitación del sargento, la cual seguía limpia, además de guiarlo hacia la "biblioteca" y a el campo de entrenamiento, ya estaban por llegar a su destino.

-eso es lo que se usa para exterminar a los titanes- apuntó con indiferencia hacia el equipo de maniobras que estaba usando un soldado.- para matarlos se les hace un corte lo suficientemente ancho verticalmente en el cuello- suspiró.

-entiendo, ¿es la única forma de matarlos?-

- hasta ahora para usted si.- dijo distraídamente mientras levantaba la mano para saludar a Mikasa a lo lejos -

-¿ que hay de ti?- su voz sonó algo molesta.

-yo soy… distinto a los demás-

-¿en que sentido? Eres humano-

- no… como usted se pudo dar cuenta mi sangre lo salvó, no soy normal, yo… no soy totalmente humano… soy un titan-

- ¿entonces por que no los eliminas de una ves?-

- no es tan fácil… me falta control-

- tch…mocoso-

-lo siento- Yeager sabía que no podía ir y simplemente derrotarlos, no sabía cuantos eran, no sabía si después de eso lo matarían a el también.

- sigamos- respondió el de cabellos oscuros ignorándolo completamente.

- s-si!-

Al poco rato de caminar llegaron al establo, el cual no era tan grande y estaba algo sucio. Rivaille observó minuciosamente ese lugar, había algo en el que le provocaba nostalgia.

- esta sucio- apenas dicho eso salió de inmediato de ese lugar, no quería estar ahí, ya que unas horribles sensaciones lo invadieron y también la rabia de no saber por que tenía una tristeza, un vacío tan grande.

- ¡espere un poco sargento!- el castaño salio corriendo detrás del contrario, pero no se fijó que en medio de su camino había un pequeño pero hondo agujero en el suelo, justo su pie cayó en ese lugar haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, pero unos segundos antes de que su cara tocara el polvoriento suelo sintió que unos fuertes brazos lo agarraban.

- eres realmente un estúpido- hizo un poce de esfuerzo y levanto a el chico, apegándolo a su cuerpo.-debes tener más cuidado- sus ojos instintivamente buscaron los del menor, esos ojos cristalinos, llenos de vida, de un hermoso color; sin darse cuenta sus labios buscaban compañía.

-l-lo siento- al momento en que sus ojos se encontraron, Eren sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, estaba tan cerca del heichou, sentía su respiración sobre la suya, sus brazos actuaron solos y se posicionaron alrededor del cuello del más bajo.

"**tan cerca…"**

"**tan cerca…yo…"**

"**quiero besarlo…"**

"**no…no quiero…es mi deber dejarlo ir…es mi deber dejar de amarlo…"**

**- ¡**t-tendré más cuidado! No volverá a pasar…- con todo el dolor de su alma, apartó bruscamente a el contrario.- le mostraré el sótano donde vivirá de ahora en adelante y después iremos con Hanji-san.- dijo secamente desviando la mirada y empezando a caminar.

**- **me parece bien- respondió el de ojos más oscuros , estaba sorprendido, no esperaba esa reacción tan fría del menor.

"**tch… cuando me desperté se veía tan indefenso, pero después me mostró esas expresiones, sentí que me quería, eso me dio deseos de encerrarlo para que nadie contaminara su inocencia…pero ahora veo que es un soldado que solo hace su trabajo…"**

"**deseo encerrarlo en una pieza o en una jaula si es necesario… si tan solo pudiera recordar que relación tenía con el, cuales eran mis sentimientos…pero es inútil"**

"**algo dentro de mi no quiere recordar…"**

Pensaba una y otra ves, pero todo se desvaneció cuando llegó al lugar en el cual dormiría. Cuando entró se fijó en que solo había una cama y una caja, el suelo estaba sucio y sólo había una diminuta ventana en la parte superior de la pared.

-esto es un asco- no se atrevió a tocar nada- después de ver a la loca esa me traerás los artículos de limpieza y tu e ayudarás a limpiar- dijo el más enano, aunque haya perdido la memoria, seguía teniendo esa manía por limpiar.

-entendido!- instintivamente puso su mano derecha en el corazón y la otra en la espalda.

- ¿Qué haces?-

- es… el saludo- estaba algo avergonzado, pero se le paso rápidamente.- tenemos que irnos-

- bien-

Emprendieron el viaje en total silencio, a esa hora todos estaban ocupados. Llegaron finalmente a la habitación donde se encontraba la mujer, Yeager tocó la puerta pero nadie abrió, entonces como Rivaille tenía poca paciencia, abrió la puerta de una patada.

- ¿acaso estás sorda?- gruñó el heichou.

- ¿y tu más enano?- sonrió la chica burlándose del contrario- pasa y cierra la puerta Eren-

**- **mejor explica- dijo Levi realmente molesto.

- tienes que ser más amable, pero lo diré de todos modos- le encantaba burlarse de la persona que tanto conocía o que solía conocer- la perdida de tu memoria fue producida por el traumatismo en el cráneo, aunque este golpe no fue grave, si detonó la perdida de la mayoría de tus recuerdos.

- eso es horrible…yo…lo siento- soltó el castaño en un suspiro.

- no tienes de que preocuparte, esto se debe a que Levi quería olvidar parte de su vida, como un reinicio.-

- ¿reinicio?- miró extrañado a el heichou, el cual no parecía expresar sentimiento alguno.

"**que estará pensando… ¿Por qué quería olvidar?... ¿es por que tienes una herida tan grande que crees que nadie la puede curar?... ¿por eso tenias que olvidar a los que te rodean, incluso a mi?..."**

Su cuerpo tembló por un momento, algo dentro de el se quebró. Apretó las manos fuertemente, hasta que sus pensamientos fatalistas dejaron de molestarlo.

"**gracias heichou…me enseñó que debo hacer mi misión y no amarlo"**

**- **¿Eren?- la chica la miró preocupada- estás pálido- le tocó la frente- deberías descansar-

- lo haré después, sólo necesito comer- se puso serio, debía concentrarse.

- ahí hay algo de pan y un poco de agua, son todo tuyos- Hanji sonrió tiernamente, después de todo le tenia cariño al muchacho.

- gracias- cruzó la habitación hasta llegar a la mesa, agarro el pan y se lo empezó a comer.- continué por favor-

- eso es todo lo que puedo decir acerca de tu memoria pedófilo hahaha- le pegó levemente en la espalda a Levi, pero este no reaccionó violentamente como antes, sólo gruñó- grrr hahaha pareces un perro, cambiando de tema… tengo la información de la sangre- sacó unos papeles arrugados.

-debes ser más ordenada- le dijo el de pelo oscuro.

- y tu más alto, pero eso no pasará- ojeó los papeles cuidadosamente- Según estos exámenes sigue exactamente igual, incluso mejor… al parecer la sangre de eren se modifico para cumplir con las necesidades de tu cuerpo, es por eso que parecías estar "muerto" las primeras horas, tu cuerpo tardó en mezclar ambas sangres- hizo una pausa para respirar y continuó- pero al parecer la adaptación de la sangre de Eren es permanente, así que tienes que donar sangre- dijo mirando como Yeager se devoraba el pan mientras asentía- Aún así por las posibles dudas deben seguir juntos por posibles fallas en tu organismo.- eso lo dijo mirando seriamente al de ojos oscuros.

-¿Qué tipo de fallas?-

- podrías pasar todo el día en el baño, o tu corazón podría dejar de latir- la chica esbozó una sonrisa.

- no te veas tan feliz cuando lo dices, es molesto- el sargento desvió la mirada.- ¿Cuándo comenzaran los exámenes?-

- mañana temprano-

- cancélalo, hazlos ahora, nos vemos en el patio de entrenamiento en diez minutos- dijo secamente, eso claramente era una orden.

- ¿sabes donde queda?- preguntó extrañada la chica.

- si, vete- la miro realmente enojado- tengo que aclarar unas cosas con el mocoso.

-ah…adiós, suerte Eren!- la muchacha desapareció en menos de un minuto, estaba muy emocionada por el hecho de que el heichou la dejaría hacer experimentos con el.

En toda la habitación cayo un silencio prolongado, nadie hablaba, el de mayor estatura ya había comido, estaba sentado esperando escuchar lo que le tenían que decir.

- responde mocoso, ¿Qué clase de relación teníamos?-

-¿eh?-

- ¿también eres sordo?-

- n-no… nuestra relación es estrictamente profesional- en su mente miles de recuerdos pasaron y todos le dolían, ya que lo más probable es que nunca se volvieran a repetir.

"**era profesional, lo sigue siendo…aun que los dos teníamos los mismos sentimientos…fue demasiado tarde…demasiado doloroso"**

"**deseo que vuelvas a ser como antes"**

"**deseo tantas cosas de ti…que egoísta soy"**

"**debo salvar a la humanidad"**

"**debo destruir estos sentimientos…"**

-además no podría tener un tipo de relación más "intima" , ya que no siento nada especial por usted- lo miró a los ojos para que sonara más convincente.

-ya veo- se acercó rápidamente y le tocó las orejas- están rojas, pude haber perdido la memoria, pero se que estas mintiendo.

- no me toque!- apartó de un golpe la mano del contrario.- tengo que cumplir con mi deber, por favor no lo haga más difícil-

- ¿Por qué lo hago difícil?-

Eren no habló, lo había pillado desprevenido.

-responde-

- además de acompañarlo a todos lados y donar mi sangre, usted no puede acosarme- fue una excusa tonta, pero fue la primera que se le ocurrió.

- no sabes mentir- esta ves su mano empezó a acariciar la mejilla del contrario- yo sentía algo por ti.

- "sentía" tiempo pasado.- giró la cara, desviando completamente la mirada.

- algunos sentimientos no se van con facilidad, aun que uno pierda los recuerdos- tomó su cara con las dos manos, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.

Eren pudo notar una dulzura en la mirada del otro, quería salir corriendo, se había propuesto eliminar cualquier rastro de sentimiento, pero ni eso podía hacer, ¿a quien quería engañar?, lo quería demasiado; dentro de el, lo que se había roto, se estaba "parchando". Se creó nuevas esperanzas.

- aléjese…tiene que irse- dijo tratando de que el mayor se fuera, por que no quería apartarlo.

- oi, Eren- lo acercó un poco más, quedando sus labios a centímetros, sintiendo cada uno la respiración del otro- entrégame esos labios rotos, los quiero besar, los voy a curar-

Ninguno de los dos sabia que pasaba, Rivaille no sabia por que había dicho eso, pero no importaba, la habitación tomo un cierto aire de melancolía. Eren después de escuchar tales palabras, lo besó.

El beso fue tierno, se tomaron su tiempo, disfrutando cada uno a su manera, despertando en los dos una llama que lentamente empezaba a arder. Cuando al fin se separaron, se miraron fijamente.

- quiero que mi "reinicio" sea contigo, creo que el yo de antes y el de ahora tenemos algo en común- suspiro apartándose lentamente hacia la puerta- los dos nos enamoramos rápidamente de ti, quizás sea por que ya tenia estos sentimientos y solo despertaron al verte de nuevo-abrió la puerta lentamente- haré que te enamores más de mi- dicho eso cerró la puerta y desapareció.

Yeager se quedó ahí, sentado, totalmente petrificado.

"**que..pasó?...¿fue real?"**

"**si, si fue real…el…el me quiere…aún me quiere!"**

Saltó del asiento para revolcarse en el suelo de felicidad, pero eso acabó pronto. Tenía que cumplir con su palabra, tenía que eliminar los que sentía… por la humanidad.

-CONTINUARA-

**HOLA! Buenas días, buenas tardes! (asdsdasdasdsa el que entendió entendió xD) Lo se, hoy no es miércoles xD pero como me había atrasado tanto en subir un cap, decidí poner este seguidito(8) espero que lo hayan disfrutado -3- y ya saben dejen sus comentarios :D!**

**-un comentario suyo me da inspiración(?)-**

**Y eso! Nos leemos el próximo miércoles ;D bye!**


End file.
